Out of the darkness (AU CLEXA et SUPERCORP)
by ursula iguaran
Summary: Clexa en mode vampires et Supercorp en pirates...Un récit qui devrait nous emmener à New York, la Nouvelle Orléans, l'Irlande... On devrait y retrouver quelques personnages mais je me suis aussi inspirée de leurs actrices. J'espère que j'arriverais à vous emmener avec moi dans cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours constructif


**Chapitre 1 : La prophétie (partie 1)**

\- « Prends garde à la dame noire !» crut-elle entendre au travers de l'unique fenêtre de la roulotte d'une cartomancienne.

Taylor ne put empêcher un petit rictus dubitatif de se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres et ses sourcils de se froncer légèrement alors qu'elle attendait à l'extérieur, près de la porte. Les diseuses de bonne aventure et autres bonimenteurs n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé mais elle s'était laissée entrainer par sa meilleure amie. La ravissante et pulpeuse Tasha Reyes voulait absolument savoir si la relation cachée qu'elle entretenait avec Ricky Lincoln, un musicien afro-américain, allait perdurer. Elle en était folle amoureuse depuis leur rencontre mais celui-ci s'absentait souvent pour suivre le groupe de jazz dont il faisait partie, la laissant pleine de doutes.

L'hiver new-yorkais était particulièrement rude et long cette année. Pourtant malgré le froid extrême qui lui brûlait presque les doigts, Taylor avait préféré attendre son amie à l'extérieur et fumer cigarette après cigarette. Heureusement, elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui détestaient les convenances et qui préféraient porter un pantalon plutôt qu'une jupe longue comme la bienséance l'exigerait. Ses cheveux mi- longs couleur or recouvraient ses oreilles et se bouclaient légèrement par-dessus l'énorme écharpe en laine qu'elle avait nouée autour de son cou. Les couvre chefs n'étaient pas non plus l'accessoire qu'elle préférait porter mais son père qui était un militaire avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle couvre ses extrémités.

« 80% de la chaleur humaine s'évapore par la tête, les mains et les pieds…Si tu te couvres suffisamment ces parties-là, je t'assure que tu n'auras jamais froid. » L'avait-elle entendu répéter sans cesse le premier hiver passé à New York. Il est vrai que l'adaptation n'avait pas été aisée. Quelques années après le décès de sa femme, son père avait décidé de quitter sa Nouvelle Orléans natale pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans la ville qui ne dort jamais, laissant derrière lui tous les souvenirs douloureux. Taylor n'était alors qu'une petite fille de sept ans. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé de vingt-quatre mois d'une soudaine maladie. Elle n'en savait guère plus. Bien que son métier consistait à faire des recherches pour mettre en lumière la vérité, ça n'avait jamais été un sujet qu'elle appréciait mentionner. Sa famille se cantonnait à deux personnes, elle et son père et cela avait toujours été le cas. Le sujet était toujours sensible pour lui et même s'il avait toujours été très présent dans l'éducation de sa fille, il n'avait jamais été très affable. Si bien que Taylor avait grandi en tâchant de combler ce vide grâce aux différentes employées de maison que son père engageait. Notamment Abigail, une femme noire imposante qui travaillait pour son père depuis leur installation à New York. C'était elle qui s'occupait au quotidien de l'intérieur mais également de préparer les repas, laver le linge. Grâce à elle, à son caractère enjoué, à sa personnalité chaleureuse, leur installation dans cette immense ville froide avait été plus facile. De plus Taylor et son père ne se sentaient pas si dépaysés que ça car elle fredonnait à longueur de journées des chants créoles et préparait également des plats qu'ils avaient l'habitude de manger dans leur ville natale.

Taylor souriait en tirant sur sa cigarette. Sourire, c'était toujours sa réaction lorsqu'elle pensait à son père et à Abigail. Ils auraient pu former un joli couple se disait-elle, lui, travaillant et elle s'occupant avec soin et dévotion de la gestion du foyer si tant est qu'on puisse apprécier ce modèle traditionnel. Mais on était en 1958 aux Etats-Unis et cela eut été très mal perçu par le reste de la société. Au-delà des convenances, Taylor n'avait jamais connu son père avec une femme. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait osé lui demander pourquoi il ne s'était jamais cherché une compagne. Il s'était alors contenté de répondre d'une voix assurée « Je suis déjà marié… » et de rajouter « Personne ne peut remplacer ta mère ». Sa voix s'était alors étranglée. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle l'entendait parler d'elle, réveillant une blessure qu'elle pensait pourtant bien cachée. Il était ensuite parti dans son petit établi bricoler comme il en avait l'habitude et plus jamais elle n'avait abordé le sujet. Abigail était là, à s'occuper de lui et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'elle attendait Tasha dehors, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque son amie sortit de la roulotte accompagnée par la vieille femme. Celle-ci plongea son regard dans le bleu des yeux de Taylor et l'invita à rentrer d'un geste de la main.

-« Non, merci. C'est bien aimable à vous madame mais je ne crois pas à tout cela » déclara Taylor tâchant de moduler sa voix pour que sa phrase ne paresse pas trop dénigrante.

Contre toute attente, la petite dame descendit de sa roulotte sans dire un mot puis elle prit la main de Taylor et la tira vers elle doucement. La jeune femme fut surprise de son initiative et n'eut pas d'autre option que de se laisser faire et de la suivre. Tasha lui lança alors un sourire provocateur ce qui agaça Taylor qui la fusilla du regard. Elle avait horreur qu'on lui force la main mais elle ne voulait pas être impolie envers une vieille dame. Il était difficile d'évaluer son âge car son corps entier semblait s'approcher du centenaire. Son dos était très courbé, ses mains incroyablement ridées et déformées par une arthrite sévère. Cependant la peau de son visage était d'une pâleur quasi surnaturelle, chose qui au lieu de l'effrayer, l'intriguait fortement. L'endroit était très sombre mais très chaleureux également. Un petit poêle à bois était installé à l'extrémité diffusant une chaleur très agréable qui lui soulagea les pieds aussitôt. Car malgré ses précautions, ils étaient gelés. Après tout, si toute cette mascarade lui permettait au moins de se réchauffer, pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu et profiter au moins un peu de son feu.

Taylor ne put empêcher ses réflexes de journaliste et se mit à tout observer. Pour elle, tout était toujours sujet à recherche, à observation au quotidien. Chaque lieu, chaque objet ou chaque personne était décortiqué puis analysé en détail. Plutôt que de s'agacer du fait qu'on lui force la main, elle se dit qu'elle prendrait cette expérience comme une investigation et qu'elle pourrait peut-être en écrire un article. Après tout, tout sujet était intéressant. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui permit de voir de nombreux objets de culte. Des vierges, des portraits de saints sur les murs, des petites figurines pieuses sur les meubles. Quelques livres étaient disposés de ci de là. Une bible près du lit. Une bouteille de vin de Xérès sur la table. Et surtout une forte odeur d'ail qui lui piquait les narines et lui provoquait des hauts le cœur. Heureusement, son écharpe était imbibée d'eau de parfum ce qui lui permit de concentrer son sens olfactif sur les effluves de Chanel qu'elle adorait porter.

Taylor se racla un peu la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- « Pourquoi cet ail ? Pour effrayer les êtres maléfiques ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sarcastique.

La vieille dame se contenta de sourire elle-aussi et de s'assoir à sa table. D'un geste de la main, elle indiqua la chaise en face d'elle invitant Taylor à y prendre place. Celle-ci soupira mais, après avoir enlevé le châle au-dessus de sa tête et son écharpe, elle s'installa en face de la vieille dame. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de luminosité dans la roulotte et seules les bougies éclairaient leurs visages. Taylor l'observait et tentait d'imaginer son passé. Certainement née en Espagne au siècle dernier, elle avait dû immigrer quelques années auparavant pour fuir les persécutions dont le peuple gitan avait été victime en Europe dans les années précédant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. La cartomancienne leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Taylor qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- « Mélangez » lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- « Euh…d'accord ! » répondit Taylor en faisant une moue résignée.

Elle prit le paquet de cartes de tarot et le mélangea de nombreuses fois tout en réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle des gens, souvent sensés, avaient recours aux oracles, aux cartes ou autres arts divinatoires. Qu'est-ce qui poussaient des politiciens par exemple à le faire ? Elle avait entendu parler d'un député qui avait engagé comme assistante une sorte de médium qui ne le quittait pas. D'après les rumeurs, elle avait plusieurs dons, celui d'étudier les nombres, de lire l'avenir dans les cartes, dans le marc de café également. Il ne prenait jamais aucune décision importante sans l'avoir d'abord consultée. Elle ne comprenait pas que des personnes intelligentes, douées de raison puissent croire à toutes ces balivernes. Pour elle, l'avenir ne pouvait pas être deviné car il n'existait pas. C'était à chacun de le construire et non de le subir.

Une fois les cartes bien mélangées, la dame lui demanda de couper le jeu de la main gauche et lui indiqua l'endroit où elle devait le poser, juste devant elle, à sa gauche. De là, elle étala toutes les cartes en éventail et lui demanda d'en choisir cinq, les unes après les autres qu'elle disposa à sa hauteur en formant une croix. Très lentement et sans regarder Taylor, la vieille dame retourna la première carte, celle de gauche. Taylor eut alors un léger sursaut en voyant apparaitre la carte du pendu. Elle ignorait tout du jeu du tarot et s'étonnait de la présence de ce genre de dessin. Pourquoi avoir créé une telle carte ?

\- Le pendu…C'est votre passé. Je vois que vous avez beaucoup souffert. Vous avez perdu un être cher…Beaucoup de blessés, je vois…

Taylor fut surprise par le tirage, effectivement, il disait vrai mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert ni perdu quelqu'un. Au contraire, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vécu une enfance idyllique alors que leur pays avait connu la guerre.

La dame tourna ensuite la carte du milieu, celle du présent et ne put empêcher un sursaut. La carte du diable apparut sous leurs yeux.

\- « La carte du diable, c'est votre présent. Elle est associée au plaisir, au désir, aux pulsions. Apparemment, pour lutter contre les mauvais souvenirs de ce passé douloureux, vous répondez immédiatement à votre plaisir, vous vivez dans les excès sans tenir compte des conséquences. Vous avez l'impression d'être libre mais vous perdez cette liberté parce que vos pulsions prennent le dessus. Cela prend le dessus sur votre conscience, sur votre volonté.

Taylor se redressa, hésitante. Ce jeu commençait à ne plus lui plaire du tout. Qui était-elle pour juger de sa vie et prétendre la connaître à travers ses fichues cartes. L'envie de déguerpir lui prit soudainement mais elle se ressaisit, intérieurement curieuse de connaitre la suite.

\- Hum…Intéressant…Cette carte-là représente votre avenir…La justice…Connaissez-vous l'autre nom du diable ?

\- Non, pas du tout, je ne crois pas du tout en tout ça et j'avoue que les sciences occultes ne sont pas mes loisirs préférés.

\- Oh, j'imagine bien ce à quoi vous préférez consacrer votre temps….Le diable s'appelle aussi Lucifer…le porteur de la lumière…Cette carte n'est pas si négative que cela, au contraire. Apparemment vous vivez dans l'obscurité ou vous allez rencontrer quelqu'un qui vit dans les ténèbres mais il existe un espoir pour vous ou pour cette personne de regagner la lumière. Il y a toujours un espoir pour qui le cherche. L'enclume que vous voyez en bas de la carte montre que vous êtes très « terre à terre ». Vous ne croyez en rien, rien d'autres que ce que vous voyez concrètement.

Taylor sourit à cette affirmation. C'était vrai mais la vieille dame avait pu s'en rendre compte aisément vu le manque d'enthousiasme et d'intérêt flagrant qu'elle lui avait montré depuis le départ.

\- La justice montre un retour à la normalisation. Vous voyez ? Il montre que les problèmes que vous avez avec vos excès vont s'estomper et que vous allez réussir à vous défaire de vos chaines du passé. C'est positif mais il y aura des obstacles. Ce ne sera pas simple. Il vous faudra prendre des bonnes décisions. Peut-être même que vous allez lever le voile sur les mystères de votre passé.

\- Ah mais c'est merveilleux tout ça ! Lâcha Taylor sur un ton ironique.

\- Vous allez faire une rencontre, ou peut-être que vous avez déjà rencontré cette personne. Vous aurez un choix important à faire la concernant.

\- « Comment ça s'appelle ? L'amoureux ? Je vois… » dit-elle en souriant, dubitative.

Taylor n'avait qu'une hâte à présent : en finir avec toute cette mascarade. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que se présente à elle un choix cornélien en amour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle y avait renoncé. Toutes les relations qu'elle avait vécues ces dernières années ne ressemblaient à rien à ce qu'on pouvait servir à tout va dans les romans ou dans les films au cinéma.

\- Voilà, tout s'explique. C'est très cohérent. Votre passé vous pèse, vous ne vivez pas pleinement votre vie, vous fuyez la souffrance dans des excès en tout genre mais un changement va s'opérer. Pour dépasser votre passé, il va falloir embrasser pleinement votre avenir en prenant des décisions drastiques. Prenez une dernière carte, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Taylor obtempéra et prit une carte au milieu du paquet.

\- La lune…hum, intéressant. La lune est toujours associée à la mère et comme vous l'avez tirée à l'envers, cela indique que les problèmes passés dont on a parlés tourne autour de votre mère.

\- « Bon, écoutez, je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage. » trancha Taylor, en se levant, à la fois stupéfaite par le résultat du tirage et agacée par sa tentative de manipulation.

\- « Attendez ! » cria la vieille dame. « Tenez, voici l'adresse de quelqu'un qui pourra vous apporter des réponses. Je vois bien que vous doutez. Mais des choses se préparent. La pleine lune arrive bientôt. C'est porteur de mauvais présages et votre amie…Elle aura besoin d'aide…Cette personne vous aidera. Vous aurez besoin de trouver des réponses à un moment. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, allez voir cet homme, il vous aidera.

\- Hmm. Bien sûr. Merci…Euh…Combien je vous dois pour tout ça ?

\- Pour vous le tirage est gratuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes dans l'obscurité, plus que votre amie et vous avez besoin d'aide.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, merci. J'ignore comment vous avez obtenu toutes ces informations privées mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour m'en sortir dans la vie….Ecoutez, je vais partir parce que je ne voudrais pas être impolie, je vais donc garder pour moi ce que je pense de vous et de ceux qui se servent de la crédulité des gens pour s'enrichir.

\- Croyez-vous que je sois riche, miss Cotter ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je vois clair en vous. Je vous l'ai dit.

\- Vous ne savez rien…Vous entendez, RIEN, de moi…Tenez pour acheter de l'encens, du parfum, n'importe quoi qui cacherait cette odeur immonde.

Alors qu'elle perdait son calme, Taylor fouilla dans son sac à main nerveusement et en tira quelques billets qu'elle lança violemment sur la table.

\- C'est la vérité qui vous agace, ce que les cartes ont montré résonne en vous car vous ne vous expliquez pas que ça puisse être vrai. Vous êtes pleine de certitude mais je vous le dis, soyez prudente Miss Cotter, un grand changement se prépare. Soyez prudente !

Taylor sortit précipitamment de la roulotte en claquant la porte et saisit son amie fortement par le bras.

\- Viens, on se barre d'ici !

\- Mais enfin, tu me fais mal…Qu'est-ce qui te prend Tayl ?


End file.
